The Man and His Marie
by QueenofOld
Summary: AU ROGAN- James Logan Howlett is a proper Victorian era English aristocrat who unexpectedly ends up playing host to a beautiful and brilliant scholar named Anna Marie. 19th century ideals are put to the test when they discover their mutual attraction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...don't sue me!**

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Warnings: May contain mention of rape/attempted rape, violence, cursing and explicit sexual scenes.  
**

**I originally got this story idea when I read a story by Karen11 entitled "Logan, Duke of Westchester"**. **It took me this long to finally figure out how I could expand on it and make the idea of a AU period-piece my own. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

James Logan Howlett stepped out of the carriage and removed his top hat to look up at the formidable, sprawling estate that would be his permanent home once again after ten years of absence.

He was the privileged son of the Duke and Duchess of Kendal. His father, James was a distant cousin of Prince Albert's while his mother, Elizabeth, was a loyal friend of Queen Victoria's.

Just one year into their arranged marriage, Elizabeth gave birth to Victor. Less than 18 months later, she gave birth to James Logan. She'd almost died in childbirth with him, and was rumored to have been terrified of becoming pregnant again, so she refused to ever share a bed with her husband again, thus, leading to the Duke's many extramarital affairs.

The family was like many English aristocratic units...distant, but well taken care of. Both boys received the best schooling and were at the top of their social circles. When the two boys hit puberty, Victor began to change. A girl they had been befriended accused Victor of attempting to rape her while another claimed he struck her after she refused to accompany him to a party. It was because of Victor's many problems that Logan bore the unofficial title of favorite son. On his 18th birthday, the queen allowed the Duke to pass on the title of Earl of Kendal to Logan, while Victor legally remained a commoner.

This was a slight break in tradition, since the eldest son was always the first to be given a title.

A decade ago, Logan and Victor left to apprentice for a famous French doctor who was studying infectious diseases in Paris. Victor abandoned his apprenticeship a year in while Logan stayed on and completed his studies.

Four years ago, his father passed. His mother, having always been emotionally detached from her children and family, didn't even bother to send word of her husband's passing to her sons. It wasn't until he ran into a family friend in Paris that he learned of his father's death.

He refused to speak to his mother after that.

Just one month ago, he received correspondence from his family's lawyer, informing him of his mother's death. Victor was no where to be found, so it was on his shoulders to return home to look after his family's estate.

He could have just sold it, but even he didn't have the heart to sell his legacy to the highest bidder. Howlett Manor had been in his family for nearly a hundred years. He loved the place. It was a grand estate situated on beautiful, rolling English hills.

His family had once welcomed Prince Albert and his eldest son for a fox hunt on those very grounds.

Logan allowed a small smile to play across his lips as memories of his childhood home came rushing back. The sound of the carriage driver's voice brought him back to the present, "Would you like me to get your bags down, sir?"

He nodded at the carriage driver, "Yes. Just to the door."

Before he even had the opportunity to walk to the door, it flew open. Nora, his governess since birth, rushed out with open arms to greet him. Those close to him always called him by his middle name since James was also his father's name.

Logan smiled warmly and reciprocated the surprisingly strong embrace the little old lady favored him with. Nora was more of a mother to him than his own biological mother was.

When she finally released him, she took his face in her hands, "My wonderful little Logan! I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you too, Nora. Are you well?"

Nora sighed as she took his arm and led him into the house, "Save for the aches and pains of an aging body, I'm as right as rain. How is Paris?"

"I miss it already, but seeing your smiling face has eased my sorrow."

As they entered the library, they were greeted by another life-long family servant. A graying man named Charles. For the longest, Logan thought Nora and Charles may have been lovers, but when he became an adult, he let go of his childlike obsession with romance and love.

Charles greeted Logan warmly, "Hello, Lord Howlett."

"Now Charles, you need not call me that...even if I now bear the burden of the title..." Logan sighed and got a far off look in his eyes before looking back up at Charles and clearing his throat, "As usual, my friend, please call me Logan...nothing has changed."

"Of course, Logan...let's get your bags up to your room and I'll fetch you a nice pot of tea so you can relax after your journey."

Logan offered a warm smile, "Thank you, Charles."

Minutes later, Nora was pouring his tea while Charles unpacked his bags.

The old lady straightened and pulled an envelope from her apron pocket, "Ah! Before it slips my aged mind...I found this letter when I was packing away your mother's things. It was received just two months ago."

Logan took the envelope and pulled the letter out. It read:

_Dearest Lady Elizabeth,_

_I would, once again, like to extend my sincerest and humblest thanks for inviting me to stay at your estate during my research at Oxford. I am writing this letter to inform you that I will be arriving in London in nine weeks._

_I do hope the notice isn't too short._

_I greatly look forward to seeing you. My mum tells me that I was just a small girl the last time we met. I pray that I offer better conversation than I did during our first meeting!_

_Until Spring,_

_- A.M._

"Do you recognize the name on the envelope?" asked Nora.

He thoughtfully examined it and nodded slowly, "One of my mother's friends from childhood married a man with this last name. She used to come around when we were just children...you might remember them, a D'Ancanto...he was Italian, I believe."

"Well this is quite the welcome home, isn't it?"

Logan scoffed, "A woman...attending Oxford..." Nora held her tongue as he sighed and handed her back the letter, "Well, there isn't much that can be done about it now. This young woman will be here in a matter of days."

"What would you like to do?"

He shrugged as he pulled off his boot, "Have a room made up for her. When she arrives, she can make the decision to leave if she pleases...but my mother extended an invitation to her and I will honor it."

"Very well sir."

* * *

As he settled back into his life at the estate, Logan began wondering if he should start his own research. He'd been a highly successful practitioner in France, but now that he'd left that behind, he was in need of a fresh start.

The letter from the young lady gave him the idea to contact the medical college at Oxford.

As he sat, composing his letter, Nora poked her head into the library, "My Lord, a carriage is approaching. I believe it's the young lady."

He stood and pulled his waist coat from the back of his chair before slipping it on and heading to the front entrance.

Logan arrived just in time to see a carriage come to a halt. He began to step forward to open the door, but the occupant opened it, catching him off guard. It was definitely out of the ordinary for a woman in Victorian England to open her own doors

A young lady wearing a traditional hat and Victorian day dress stepped out. She wore a bright, but tired smile, "Oh, hello...I'm here under the invitation of the Duchess."

He stared down at her face and nearly gasped at her beauty. Her face was a work of art...from her deep, chocolate eyes to her perfect, heart shaped lips.

Logan cleared his throat and offered to take her hand before formally bowing, "Good afternoon. I am James Logan Howlett, Earl of Kendal. I...I regret to inform you that your original host...my mother...has passed away recently."

Marie blinked, "Oh dear Lord...I'm terribly sorry. I didn't-"

He held up a hand, "News of my mother's death was not widely known. She may not be here, but I do wish to honor her invitation."

She bit her bottom lip and eyed the man cautiously, "I don't want to impose..."

"Nonsense, there is plenty of room and we've already made the proper preparations."

Marie offered a grateful smile, "Alright. Thank you."

A few minutes later, they were sitting in the library, sipping tea in awkward silence, "I'm sorry, I didn't have the opportunity to catch your full name."

"Oh, my apologies. My full name is Anna Marie D'Ancanto, but my close friends call me Marie."

Logan quirked a brow, "Ah. I see." As he watched her set her tea down, he narrowed his eyes, "What is a woman doing studying at Oxford?"

Marie offered a tight smile, "You don't believe in the equality of the sexes when it comes to the matter of education?"

He stood and walked over to his desk, "I believe women have a natural talent for the arts...dance...music...perhaps the occasional painting...but matters of philosophy, mathematics and science should be left up to men."

"Well, I do find that a bit disheartening to hear. Perhaps my presence will help you change your mind on that matter."

Logan smirked, "Doubtful...sorry to say I'll hardly notice your presence. I'll be much too busy to entertain you with my dazzling intellect. As a host, I'll only be able to offer you food and a room. I'm sure you'll find that to be adequate since you're such a modern woman."

It took everything Marie had in her not to stand up and stomp on his giant feet. He was like so many other Victorian men...infuriating and cocky.

"Well, I find that to be a great relief...since I've already had my fill of your charms."

Logan quirked an eyebrow. She was witty...he liked that. He favored her with a brief nod before leaving. He made sure Nora took care of her and showed her to her room, but he did not see Marie for the remainder of the day.

That night, as he lay in bed with his eyes closed, he struggled to get her smile and the sound of her voice out of his head.

* * *

**Ok, don't flame me for Logan's chauvinist attitude and my (almost guaranteed) historical inaccuracies. I did some research, but hey...it's not a project, its a fun story and I hope you're going to enjoy it! review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

For weeks, Logan saw very little of his new house guest. She was either on campus or pouring over her books in her room, so she never had the chance to "get in the way". They had dinner every evening together, but most of the time, their meals would turn into debates on politics, gender and the arts.

Logan would often end the discussion by grumbling, "Women shouldn't even be talking about such matters." Then, he'd get up from the table, leaving a frustrated, still seething Marie behind.

During one particular night, Nora served up his favorite...roast beef with mashed potatoes and vegetables fresh from her garden. For dessert, they would have bread pudding. Nothing...absolutely nothing was going to ruin this meal for him. Not even the feisty, raven haired beauty who sat across from him.

Before dinner was even placed on the table, he sighed, "Nora has spent hours slaving in a hot kitchen preparing a wonderful feast and I would appreciate it if you didn't ruin it with your incessant bickering."

Marie started to retort, but Nora entered the dining room with another servant girl close behind, carrying trays heaped with delicious food. The old woman did look tired and the food smelled delicious...so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

She smiled, "Nora, everything looks wonderful."

"Well thank you. Now, I want you to eat up Miss Marie. You're all skin and bones...you'll never find a husband if you don't put some weight on your frame."

"Nora!" blurted Logan as Marie blushed a deep crimson and looked down at her plate.

"What? Men like a bit of something to hold onto," said the old lady innocently.

Logan let out an exasperated sigh before shaking his head, "Nora...please arrange a plate for yourself and take the rest of the night off. You sound as though you're in need of rest."

"Well...alright. Thank you, sir."

After Nora took a generous helping of food for herself and scurried away, Logan let out a sigh and turned to his own plate. He stole a glance at Marie, who was still a shade of red he couldn't identify.

As soon as their eyes connected across the table, they both burst into a fit of giggles. Marie let out a breath, "Stop making me laugh! If I don't stop, I won't be able to eat and get fattened for my future husband!"

Logan's laughter was renewed as Marie used her napkin to wipe away the laughter induced tears. After a few moments, they were finally able to calm down and sigh.

"Well, for the record, my lady...you look quite well the way you are."

Marie blushed heavily again and quickly turned her eyes to her plate, "Well, thank you..."

As they began to eat, a comfortable silence settled over the table. When the meal wound down, they took coffee in the study and began talking about their childhood memories.

"Nora tells me you grew up on this estate...I'm sure you and your brother had quite the adventures together."

Logan raised a brow, "My brother? Nora spoke to you about my brother?"

Marie nodded before taking a cautious sip of hot coffee, "Only briefly."

He didn't understand why he didn't want Marie to know about Victor...but a sudden panic rose up within him. He'd had to cover for Victor his entire life and constantly keep him from giving into his baser instincts. In truth, he was ashamed of his brother...and for some reason, he didn't want Marie to have any part of that side of his life.

"What did she say about Victor, exactly?"

"Only that you were close in age, but very different."

Logan gave a slow, relieved nod, "Aye...that we are."

"I have two younger half-sisters. I love them, but my step father treated me as though I was an orphan after they were born. I guess that's why I turned to books to escape. As long as I was learning something, I'd be left alone."

He smiled, "Isolation isn't always the best option."

"No...but it protects you."

Logan nodded in agreement as he sipped from his cup, "If you don't mind me asking..." Marie nodded to encourage him to continue, "Why are you not married yet? Women of your age are usually mothers by this point..."

She would have taken offense, but she knew he was honestly curious, "You're right, but it is the duty of the eldest male of the household to pick eligible suitors for the daughters...but...like I said. My step father treated me like an orphan. He didn't care enough to have me married off."

"Oh, I am sorry."

Marie waved her hand dismissively as she sat her cup down, "Don't be. If I had been married off, I wouldn't have had the amazing opportunity to be one of the first women to ever attend classes at Oxford University...to me...that's something."

Logan began to understand exactly how the lady in front of him had come to be. He smiled at her and nodded, "Yes...yes, it is something."  


* * *

During a walk on the grounds of his lands, Logan happened upon the empty, abandoned stables. He decided to make a trip into town to purchase a couple of horses and hire a stable boy.

A week later, a dark brown stallion with a haughty, yet calm, disposition arrived. The following day, a white mare arrived. Her majestic beauty directly contradicted her wild, never-be-tamed attitude.

Both Logan and the stable boy took turns trying to saddle her, but after an hour and a couple of close calls with her hooves, they decided to allow her to have her way...for now.

"She's quite a difficult one, isn't she?" the stable boy said breathlessly after having finally put the horse in her stall.

Logan smirked, "I quite like her. She's wild...rare."

It was a tough few nights for Logan's new stable boy. The mare, who he had yet to properly name, kept attempting to break out of her stall. For a moment, Logan contemplated returning the beast, but he couldn't...she was too beautiful.

The next day, when he arrived in the stables to check on his horses, he found the white mare, saddled and out of her stall with Marie standing in front of her, loosely holding her reigns, stroking her head and feeding her a carrot.

It was the first time he'd ever seen the animal still.

He approached slowly and cautiously, "How in the devil did you do this?"

Marie smiled, "Let me guess...the only thing you ever did was try to restrain her...you held to her reigns tight, forced her into her stall and rushed up behind her in an attempt to saddle her?"

Logan blinked rapidly, "Well...that's how it's done."

"Not all horses are the same, Lord Howlett. Wild beauty such as this can't be tamed...or trained...you simply have to understand her. Allow her to be who she is...adapt to her. She can't be stalled. She has to be allowed to run free. If you treat her well, she'll listen to you."

"How can you be so sure? Surely an animal doesn't have that level of comprehension."

Marie smiled and let go of the reigns, "Watch and learn."

Upon her release of the reigns, the horse bolted out of the stable. She ran hard and fast around the field before Marie put two fingers in her mouth and whistled louder than Logan had ever heard anyone whistle.

To his surprise, the mare made a sharp turn and galloped back to the stables.

He nodded, clearly impressed with her insight, "Well, since you get along so well with her...perhaps you can ride her during your stay." Marie's eyebrows shot up so abruptly, Logan had to suppress a laugh, "Don't look so surprised. I'm capable of kindness every once in a while...despite your scathing opinion of me."

She smiled and crossed her arms, "And what do you know of my opinion of you?"

Logan took a step closer and lowered his voice, "I know I may not have been very kind to you in the beginning..."

"It's alright...I know I'm not exactly as traditional as you're used to...I'm quite a lot to take in for a proper Englishman who values tradition."

He smiled and gave a nod, relieved that they could start over again.  


* * *

Stolen glances were shared by the two for several days until Logan got too busy with planning Howlett Manor's 40th Annual Spring Ball. It was known as the social event of the season to the upper crust of the English countryside and, like spring, was always looked forward to.

Logan contemplated canceling it because of the deaths of his parents and the mysterious absence of his brother, but he ultimately decided against it. This was a proud Howlett family tradition, and he would not be the first one to deviate from it in 40 years.

He wished he could have asked Marie to help plan it, but she'd never professed any real interest in balls, parties and other frivolities. No...Marie was much too sensible for that.

Of course, he would invite her, but he would be surprised if she decided to attend...pleasantly so.

By the time the evening of the ball arrived, Logan was simply ready for it to be over. The amount of time and energy it took to plan the affair was much more than he had imagined.

As he entered the ballroom, he noticed that the string quartet he hired had yet to show. He worriedly turned to Charles, "Where are the musicians?"

"Late, sir. No word on them."

Logan cursed under his breath, but quickly apologized to Charles for his manners. He turned just in time to see Marie descending the stairs wearing a gorgeous red gown with corset bodice and gold accents. Her hair was swept up in delicate curls and her hands were covered in elbow length gloves.

He began stammering, "You look...you look..."

She blushed heavily and looked down, "Thank you. I wanted to make sure I did not embarrass my host. This night seemed very important to you."

Logan recollected his composure and gave her a tight smile, "It's the first time I'm solely in charge of a proud family tradition. It's always been a prestigious party. I hope it doesn't turn into a disaster."

"Why would it be? Everything looks wonderful."

He sighed, "Our entertainment for the evening has yet to show..." Some servants entering caught his attention, "Oh, I must go attend to some last minute details. If you'll excuse me..."

Marie nodded and watched as he rushed away.

Soon, guests began arriving and the night started. They began milling about in the ballroom, making it apparent that the lack of music was affecting the mood of the party. Logan, who had managed to stay by Marie, cursed for a second time that evening and began charging up the stairs out of the room.

Marie followed and attempted to stop him when they reached the hall, "Where are you going?"

"Did you see the looks on their faces? This party is a disaster! It's just a bunch of people standing around, eating without music! I've got to go check the road for those blasted musicians!"

She sighed, "Logan, calm down. I think I can help-"

"You can help? What are you going to do? Argue with them? Dazzle them with your knowledge of behavioral psychology?"

Marie rolled her eyes and took off up the stairs toward her room without saying another word. Meanwhile, Logan huffed out of the doors of the estate.

After a thorough check of the scenery, it was once again confirmed that his entertainment was nowhere to be seen.

Disappointed and defeated, he turned back to the estate and began making his way back into the party. When he was close enough, his ears were greeted with the sound of a deep melodic cello playing Bach's Cello Suite Number 1 Prelude.

He rushed into the ballroom and began gently pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered around the musical prodigy that was now the saving grace of his party. When he reached the front, he gasped to find Marie playing the cello with her eyes closed. Her head moved in tune with the strokes of her bow and her lips were parted just slightly as she seemed to hum along with the notes that reverberated from the large instrument between her knees.

Logan gulped at the sight. He'd never seen anything more arousing in his life.

When the piece drew to a close, Marie was treated to a vigorous round of applause and shouts for an "encore". She obliged, but this time, she read the music in front of her. It was Bach's Menuet 1 and it sounded just as gorgeous as the first piece.

Just as she finished her second piece of music, the frazzled looking quartet arrived. It seems that a wheel had broken on the carriage they were traveling in and they had to walk the remainder of the way.

The crowd applauded Marie once more before she stood and carried her cello over to where Logan stood, beaming at her. The musicians quickly set up and began playing Pachelbel's Canon in D as they walked out of the ballroom.

He took her cello and gave it to Nora to return to her room as they stood in the quiet hallway while the sounds of the party hummed in the distance, "Marie...why did you not tell me?"

She smiled wisely, "There's a lot I would tell you...if you would only listen."

Logan furrowed his brows in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"I may be a woman...but I still have more to offer than meets the eye...I thought you would have learned that by now."

He nodded and took a step forward, slowly taking her hand as he gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, "Forgive me for my arrogance...I do appreciate what you did for me tonight. You saved a family tradition...you saved me."

Just as he was about to lean in, the main doors flew open and a tall, dark figure stepped in. Logan quickly turned his head to look at the intruder and widened his eyes in surprise, "Victor..."

* * *

**Review please! What kind of drama do you think Victor is going to cook up?**


	3. Chapter 3

Marie immediately noticed the change in Logan's demeanor upon seeing "Victor" enter the house. His breathing quickened and he kept his eyes trained on the formidable man who was busy shaking rain drops from his overcoat in the foyer.

Logan spoke without removing his gaze from Victor, "Marie...go rejoin the party."

"But-"

He finally snapped his head around to meet her gaze, "For once, woman! Do as you're told! Please!"

He gave her a firm, but small shove toward the ballroom before rushing over to Victor. Marie never did get a chance to witness their interaction since she had made her way into the ballroom by the time they started to engage.

Logan approached Victor just as he kicked off his boots, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too little brother...I was expecting a warmer greeting, but I believe this one will have to do."

He narrowed his eyes at his brother, "You show up here after nine years without so much as a letter and you expect me to be happy to see you? Our father died...you were nowhere to be found...then mother...and nearly four months later, you bother to show up."

Victor rolled his eyes, "You were always a bit dramatic. You know just as well as anyone else that I was never necessarily on their favorite persons list. You'd think they'd be pleased if they knew I didn't bother with the fake pleasantries and false grief. Come now, little brother. Even you have to respect that."

"Again, I ask Victor...what are you doing here?"

He smirked and stretched his hands out, "I've come home."

Victor smacked Logan's back as he grabbed his bag and ran up the stairs, leaving Logan to mutter, "Blood hell."

As his brother bounded up the stairs, he yelled jovially, "Where's Nora? I can't wait to see the old biddy!"

Logan made a reappearance at the party, but Marie could tell he was very preoccupied. She wondered why Victor's abrupt arrival seemed to so obviously upset him.

When he rejoined her, Marie leaned over to whisper, "Are you alright?"

He gave a brief nod, "Yes...I just want this night to be over."

Before long, he got his wish. As the last of the guests left, he made sure to walk her to her room, fearing that Victor would take one look at her and make her his latest conquest.

"Marie...I must apologize for my aloofness earlier. You see, I wasn't expecting my brother and he just-"

She shook her head, "You need not explain...I understand. I'm just glad the ball went well. Your father would be proud."

He smiled, "The evening would have been a disaster had it not been for your musical talents. I truly cannot thank you enough."

Marie blushed a little and smiled, "You are most welcome. I was happy to help."

Logan gently took her hand and laid a soft kiss against her knuckles before bidding her goodnight and watching her enter her room.

That night, he was careful to listen for the sound of doors opening.  


* * *

Marie was up for breakfast and out of the house before Victor even awoke the next day, much to Logan's relief.

Logan entered the kitchen to hear Nora scolding Victor over his irresponsibility and poor table manners, but it was obvious those words fell on deaf ears. He just laughed and playfully dodged her swats as he messily munched on a jam slathered scone.

Logan cleared his throat, "I do hope you've had a chance to do some catching up."

Nora sat a plate of scones, eggs and thickly sliced bacon on the small kitchen table for Logan, where he quickly sat and began eating. Victor sat across from him, eating his own helping of bacon.

"So where were you for 9 years, Victor?"

"I spent some time in Spain...Italy...India..."

"India? How on earth did you end up there?" interjected Nora.

Victor smirked, "Good fortune and curiosity, old girl..."

Logan finished his breakfast and began walking out. He stopped off at the coat rack near the front entrance to grab his waist coat and an umbrella. Victor followed him, "Leaving so soon?"

"I've some business to attend to in town. Do try to stay out of trouble while you're here."

Victor smirked, "Speaking of trouble...what about this young woman Nora mentioned-"

Logan suddenly grabbed Victor by the collar and slammed him up against the nearest wall, "You stay away from her!"

Victor's eyes widened in surprise, but he chuckled defiantly, despite the fact that his brother had him pinned against a wall, "Well well well...what have we here? My little brother has developed a bit of a jealous streak."

Logan suddenly regathered his composure and let go of him before straightening out his own collar and clearing his throat, "My days of covering for your sociopathic lack of self control are over. I refuse to allow you to hurt her the way you've hurt so many other women. You either behave yourself or leave..."

"Or what?"

"...or...you'll be sorry. That, I guarantee, Victor."

And with that, Logan walked out, leaving a smirking Victor behind. Moments later, Victor crept into Marie's room. He smirked as he ran his fingers over her belongings. Obviously, he'd never seen the woman, but Logan's fierce protectiveness of her had definitely sparked his interest.  


* * *

Logan watched as Marie walked out of her morning classes with an arm full of books. He slowly walked toward her, "Did you enjoy your classes?"

She smiled at him in surprise, "Well, this is quite the treat. What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like some company for your ride home."

Marie nodded, "That would be lovely."

They slowly rode home on their perspective horses, talking and laughing. When they got closer to the property, she sighed, "So...how long will your brother be staying with you?"

Logan glanced at her, "Not very long, I hope...he's a rather free spirit and he tends to get restless if he's in one spot for too long."

She nodded, "I get the distinct impression that there's more to your relationship than meets the eye...but I respect your privacy."

He remained silent until they reached the stables. After she hopped down off of her mare, he sighed, "As a guest in my home, you deserve to have a clear understanding of the people you'll be residing with."

"Alright..."

"Simply put, my brother is troubled and it's best you stay away from him. Am I understood?"

Marie was at a loss for words, but the serious look on Logan's face made her slowly nod. He seemed relieved and let out a breath as she placed her horse in its stall, "So...have you thought of a name for her yet?"

She smiled, "I was actually thinking about the name Rogue..."

Logan nodded in agreement, "Quite fitting..."

As soon as they entered the house, Victor was there, wearing a mischievous smirk. When his eyes fell upon Marie, he easily understood why Logan had been so protective of her.

He slowly stepped forward and took her hand, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Nora tells me you're studying at Oxford...very interesting."

"Yes. Thank you. I know you must be happy to be home after such a long absence."

A long moment of uncomfortable silence ensued as a very tense Logan glared at his brother, who was hungrily eying Marie. She cleared her throat, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do...I hope to see both of you at dinner."

Marie quickly disappeared up the stairs, leaving the two men in the foyer, staring at each other.

"She's quite beautiful, Logan...no wonder you're so protective of her..."

Logan glared and took an intimidating step forward, "Don't push me."  


* * *

For days, Logan was sure to never leave Marie alone in the house with Victor. When he received word that a part time assistant professorship was open in the biology department at Oxford, he knew he wouldn't be able to monitor Victor's behavior as closely as he deemed fit.

He took the position after instructing his servants to keep a close eye on Marie during his classes.

Too bad Victor was more cunning than he thought.

During one evening, Marie was sitting in the library, reading a book while a storm raged outside. Logan was stuck on campus, unable to ride home due to the lightning and heavy rains.

Victor entered the library with a dark smirk on his face, "What are you reading?"

Marie looked up at him with a polite, but cautious smile on her face, "Pride and Prejudice."

"Well that's a good, but expected choice."

"I'm sorry?"

He sat down in the arm chair across from her, "A woman always chooses to read the works of the mighty Jane Austen...but when was the last time you met a woman who read something that wasn't meant especially written for the female mind?"

"For your information, I have my fill of male-written literature throughout the week. It's a relief to be able to relax my mind and enter a romanticized world."

Victor raised a brow, "Romance...do you long for your own love story?"

Marie closed the book and narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't think that's an appropriate question for a strange man to ask a woman he barely knows."

"Propriety often gets in the way of what we truly desire. That's why I rarely bother with it."

She scoffed and stood, "It may do you some good to."

Victor watched as she fled the room with Logan's words echoing in her head.

_My brother is troubled and its best you stay away from him..._

She rushed to her room, but Victor stopped her just as she reached the door. Marie shivered as he leaned closer, "Are you attracted to my brother?"

"Not only is that question in bad taste, but it is hardly any of your business. Now if you don't mind..." Marie grabbed her door handle and started to open it, but Victor's large hand slammed it shut again.

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, making his breath caress her hair, "I love women like you, Marie. Intelligent...pure...feisty. You're the best of both worlds. Beauty without pretense..."

Again, she tried to get into her room, but Victor suddenly grabbed the back of her neck and forced her into a bruising kiss. She hit his chest and struggled against his large frame, but his strength easily won out.

Only the sound of footsteps approaching made him let her go. She stumbled backwards, landing against her door, shaking and panting as he smirked and rushed down the hallway to his own quarters as Nora arrived with a tray of tea and biscuits, "I thought you might want a snack before you-miss? Are you alright?"

Marie slowly nodded as she opened the door to her room. Nora followed her in, setting the tray down on a nearby table as Marie absently lowered herself into a chair.

Nora sighed as she walked over to close a window that had blown open in during the storm, "I do hope Lord Howlett makes it home this evening. This storm is awful...but I'm certain the garden will benefit." The old lady wiped her hands on her apron, then turned and looked at Marie. She noticed her shaken demeanor and suddenly straightened, "Are you alright?"

"What? Um...yes...yes...just a bit tired. I hope Lord Howlett makes it home safely as well."

Nora smiled sagely, "It's good that he has you and Victor here at the house with him. He hasn't had a real family in ages...I know how much he must value his relationship with his brother, but in the past, things just kept coming between them...maybe this time, they'll finally be able to be close again."

Marie suddenly wondered if telling Logan about her incident with Victor was a good idea. After all, she was just a guest in the house and although she cared for Logan, he'd given no indication that the feelings were mutual...for all she knew, she would be permanently out of his life within a year. Was it worth destroying his delicate relationship with his brother?

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

If Victor was around, Marie ended up taking her dinner in her room, citing her studies as her reason for not venturing out of her room. Logan's late evenings on campus made him oblivious to Marie's involuntary solitary confinement.

On one Friday evening, Logan was finally able to make it home before dinner. He walked into the dining room and looked at Nora, who was busy setting the table, "Where is Marie?"

"She takes her dinner in her room almost every night. The poor dear is so immersed in her studies, she rarely even leaves her quarters in the evening."

Just then, Victor entered the room, looking just as slimy as ever, "What's for dinner?"

Logan eyed Victor before going up the stairs. He lightly knocked on Marie's door and waited for a response.

Her soft, shaky voice from within responded, "Who is it?"

"Marie...it's me. Won't you be joining us for dinner?"

The door opened slowly and he was greeted by her timid, smiling face, "Oh...hello. I didn't know you were home..."

He smiled back at her. He hadn't realized how long it had been since they'd seen each other until that moment, "Yes, my schedule should be a bit more even now that I've settled into my routine. I have...I have greatly missed your company..."

Marie blushed and looked down, "I've missed yours as well. Please...come in."

At first, Logan wasn't sure if he should. It was not the most proper thing to step into the bed chambers of a single woman, but he wanted to speak to her, so he stepped in and allowed her to close the door behind him.

She motioned toward a seat and sat across from him, "I do hope you're enjoying your new position at Oxford. I must admit...when you told me you would be taking that assistant professorship, I was disappointed that I didn't have any classes in the biology department."

Logan raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

She nodded and smiled, "I know I may not act it, but I look forward to seeing you every day."

"Oh Marie..." he muttered, probably a bit more huskily than he should have. "Seeing you has become the best part of my day..." They looked into each others eyes for some time before he slowly took her hand, "I...I was hoping-"

A sudden knock on her door interrupted them, making him quickly release her hand. He cleared his throat as Marie stood and made her way over to the door. She opened it, "Nora...hello. Is something the matter?"

Nora peeked over Marie's shoulder and raised her brow, "No, nothing's the matter. I just wanted to let you know that dinner has been served. Will you be joining us this evening Marie?"

Marie glanced back at Logan before turning to Nora and nodding, "Yes. I look forward to it."

That night, Marie had dinner in uncomfortable silence with both Logan and Victor. Afterwards, Logan escorted her back to her room, kissed her hand and left. Less than five minutes later, she heard a knock on her door.

Believing it was Logan, she opened it without question, and was horrified to find Victor standing there. Before she could stop him, he pushed his way inside of her room. She backed up to the opposite side of the room, "What are you doing here?"

"You've been avoiding me Miss Marie...if I didn't know any better, I'd take it personally."

She glared, "Well it's obvious you don't know any better. I was hoping you would take it personally."

He smirked and began advancing on her, but she rushed over to her bed, jumped over it and ran to the door. She made it to the hallway before he grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, pressing his large frame against her back. She heard him take a deep whiff of her scent before grinding his erection against her from behind.

Marie cried out against his hand as he pinned her against the wall, but the change in position made him move his hand just slightly. She took the opportunity to bite down on his hand hard, making him cry out in the process.

Footsteps in the darkness forced Victor to let go of her and quickly flee the scene. Down the hall, Logan's room door opened and he stepped out to see a shaken Marie, panting and leaning against the wall.

"I heard a commotion...are you alright?"

Marie nodded and slowly stuttered, "I thought I saw a spider in my room."

"Oh, you did? Where? I can handle that for you."

Marie cleared her throat and motioned toward the bed, "On the canopy."

Logan walked into her room and began examining the bed, but found nothing. Marie sunk down into a chair and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, I don't see anything, but feel free to knock on my door if it makes a reappearance...are you certain you're alright?"

Marie nodded and offered him a shaky smile, "Yes...yes. I'm fine."

"Alright, well...goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As soon as he was gone, she locked the door behind him and collapsed onto the bed, crying.

The next morning, Marie entered the dining room to find Victor and Logan already sitting down eating. Victor's hand was bandaged, covering the bite mark she'd given him the night before. She muttered a greeting before sitting down and helping herself to her food.

Victor broke the silence, "Is no one going to ask me about my injury?"

Logan glanced up from his plate and rolled his eyes, "Fine...dear brother, however did you damage your delicate hand?"

"I was bitten by a wild animal."

That got Logan's attention, "An animal? Was it rabid? How far from the stables was it? I don't want it to pose a risk to the horses."

Victor waved him off, "Don't worry little brother...I'll put it down son enough..."

Marie gulped and stood, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a lecture to attend...I do hope you both have a lovely day."

Logan jumped up and jogged after her, "Marie. I have a class this morning...would you like to ride together?"

She gave him a relieved smile, "I'd like that..."

"Wonderful. I'll get my waist coat. One moment..."

Marie watched as Logan rushed off, but soon she was joined by Victor, "It's too bad about that wild animal..."

She narrowed her eyes, "I am not some little weakling you can intimidate so easily. You may possess physical strength that I don't, but I have intelligence and I have heart...which counts for far more than your barbaric ignorance."

He started to retort, but Logan arrived with his umbrella and coat, "Are we ready to go?"

Marie gave a sharp nod before walking away. The fact that she failed to say goodbye to Victor didn't go unnoticed by Logan.

As they trotted away from the estate, Logan spoke up, "Has my brother...bothered you in anyway?"

She stuttered, "Wh-wh-at do you mean?"

"Victor has a troubled history with women. He's not very easy to get along with and I don't want you to get mixed up with his...impulsive behavior."

Marie nodded, "It's admirable that you recognize your brother's flaws. For most people, it's very hard to admit that those they love have flaws."

Logan sighed, "I've spent my whole life being the good son...covering for my brother...cleaning up his misdeeds. He never deserved that. I am tired and I don't believe I'll ever be able to trust him again."

"But you love him..."

He glanced at her, "I believe its more so because I have to...not because I want to."

Marie pursed her lips and grappled with the idea of telling him about her encounters with Victor, but before she could finally make up her mind, they'd made it to Oxford. Logan stabled their horses and bid her goodbye before leaving for his first class of the day.

By lunch time, Marie's lecture was over and she returned to the estate to eat. When she entered, she was happy to see servants buzzing about, cleaning and tidying. Victor was nowhere to be found, much to her relief.

After eating lunch with Nora, Marie returned to the stables to take Rogue on a vigorous, open field ride, then returned her to her stable, where she began brushing her. Just as she closed the stall, Marie saw Victor entering the stable.

Without a word, she turned around and quickly began walking out of the other side of the stable, but he followed. Sensing his presence, she broke out into a run toward the edge of the woods with him hot on her heels.

She cursed the damned dress for slowing her down. If she'd been wearing trousers, she would have left him in the dust.

It didn't take long before he tackled her from behind, sending them both crashing to the forest floor. Marie kicked away and attempted to crawl out from beneath him, but he grabbed her ankle and slid her back toward him across the leaf covered forest floor.

As soon as he flipped her over, Marie favored Victor with a hard punch to the side of his face. Surprised and angry, he retaliated with a slap that stung, but, didn't stop her from swinging at him again. He backhanded her and actually succeeded in stalling her fight, since the strike had stunned her and cut her lip.

He took advantage of her brief period of stillness and ripped open the top of her dress, revealing her undergarments and corset underneath. Victor grinned, "You are so beautiful Marie...I'll try not to spoil you too badly."

He attempted to lean down to kiss the soft, pillow mounds that billowed atop her corset, but she began fighting again, clearly recovering from the backhand he'd favored her with mere moments prior. He growled and grabbed her wrists before pinning them to the ground. He attempted to use his knee to part her legs, but she was surprisingly strong.

Victor chuckled, "You know you want this...resistance is just a waste of time, my dear."

Marie saw a rock just to the side of where they lay. She raised her brow and panted, "How do you know I want this? I never asked for it! My body has never yearned for a man...ever!"

He leaned down and looked into her eyes, "I believe I can change that."

"Not likely! If you can make me want this, I will willingly give myself to you whenever it pleases you."

Victor raised a brow, "Anytime? You will give yourself to me whenever I want you?" She nodded as he leaned down and ran a tongue over the tops of her breasts, "Challenge accepted."

He suddenly buried his face in her neck, licking, sucking and biting, all while keeping his hold on her wrists firm, much to her disappointment. He ravished her chest and neck with kisses, then finally succeeded in forcing her legs open with his knee.

Victor carefully gathered her wrists in one hand before reaching down to yank up the multiple layers of fabric that made up her dress so that he could grind himself against her. Marie gasped involuntarily at the violating contact. He kissed her roughly and whispered, "Do you feel that hardness pressing against you? That is what you do to me, Marie...that is all for you."

She could feel that his hold on her wrists was still inescapable...she knew she had to do something to escape before he took this to the point of no return...

All at once, she lifted her head up and caught his lips in a biting, hungry kiss, which Victor eagerly returned as he continued dry humping her against the forest floor. Between kisses, Victor murmured, "Oh yes...I knew it...I knew you wanted me..."

When Marie arched her hips up against his, Victor released her wrists and reached down to unfasten his pants. She immediately grasped the rock and struck him on the side of the head.

"Gaah!" he cried as he fell off of her, holding his bleeding head.

She scrambled to her feet and began running back to the estate. She started to run past the stable, but she was caught by Logan, who had just arrived home from campus. Marie collapsed in a crying fit in his arms.

Noting her emotional distress, leaf-strewn hair, bloodied lip and ripped dress, he began to realize exactly what she had been running from. He'd witnessed at least two other women in the same state.

"Marie! What happened? Where is Victor?"

She desperately attempted to quiet her sobs as she looked up at him with wet eyes, "Just inside the tree line...I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...I didn't want to come between you...I'm so sorry..."

Logan shushed her and protectively cradled her against his chest. He turned toward the stable boy, "Fetch Nora! Quickly!"

Nora arrived quickly and gasped, "Oh my dear! What happened?"

"Do not bother her with questions now, Nora. Marie is in need of some cleaning up and a hot pot of tea. Take her to her room, help her into clean clothes and tend to her wounds. I will be with you in a moment."

When Marie was out of sight, he turned to the stable boy, "Come with me."

Logan and the stable boy entered the woods and found Victor lying unconscious next to a couple of pieces of torn fabric, which he recognized as part of Marie's dress. He made the stable boy help drag him back to the stable, where they placed him in a stall and locked him there while Logan sent word into town for the detective inspector.

Night had fallen by the time Victor awoke in his stall. He stood up and looked at his surroundings as he attempted to gain his bearings.

A voice out of the darkness snapped Victor to attention, "I'm sure you're wondering where you are."

"It looks like a stall...are you going to let me out?"

"Not until the authorities get here."

Victor's eyes widened briefly, but the confident, cheshire grin returned to his face, "You're bluffing."

"I know what you did to her! What you tried to do! You've gone unpunished long enough! She is a good person. She is respectable, intelligent, polite and too good for the likes of you!"

"Even if that were true...what makes her so different from the others? Rose, Emily...Jane...the ones you and father turned a blind eye to."

Logan stood up and took a step closer to the bars on the stall, "They deserve justice just as much as Marie does...the fact that they've gone this long without it is partially my fault...but I promise you this, you will pay for all the wrong you have done."

Victor let out a bellowing laugh, "Will I? I'm untouchable, little brother. I may not have gotten to your precious little Marie yet, but I'll bed her...whether she likes it or not...just like I bedded Rose, Emily and Jane. It's their word against mine!"

"Not anymore, it isn't", a third voice announced, stepping from directly outside of the stable. It was the town's detective inspector with a team of officers, ready and waiting to take Victor away.

Logan watched as Victor's cocky exterior melted away and was replaced by disbelief and panic, "No...no...where did they come from? Were they listening the whole time?"

As they opened the stall and took him out, Victor struggled, "This is a misunderstanding! I...my family has money...Logan...tell them you'll fix this. Tell them!"

For the first time in his entire life, Logan turned his back on his brother and walked away.

* * *

**I'm so excited by the positive response to this story! Thank you so much for reading and please continue to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready for some tears, then a nice, big, fat, juicy lemon!**

**

* * *

**Logan nearly ran directly into Nora on his way up the stairs. For some reason, she looked much older than he remembered. The realization of who Victor really was seemed to be taking a toll on her. Nora had raised both of them, and Victor going to jail was most certainly like losing a son.

"Are you alright, Nora?"

The old woman took a deep breath and nodded bravely, "I'm not the one that you should be concerned for..."

"How is she?"

Nora sighed, "Calm now...at least."

"Do you believe she's calm enough to speak to me?"

The old woman nodded, "Yes...she's actually been asking for you."

Logan took a deep breath and headed to Marie's door, where he gently knocked. When she opened it, the light from the fire in her room illuminated exactly what Victor had done to her face.

Involuntarily, he reached to touch her cheek, but she recoiled slightly and whispered as she looked away, "Sorry...I'm just...a bit shaken up."

"Please...do not apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have never allowed him to stay here."

Marie sat down on her bed and looked down at her hands, "He's your family...it wasn't your fault."

Logan stared at her bruised cheek and cut lip, "Does it hurt much?"

She shook her head and looked back up at him, "Not after Miss Nora's special blend of mystery herbs."

They shared a brief smile before Marie looked back down at her hands, "He didn't get to..."

Logan quickly nodded, "He revealed that during his unofficial confession to me in the stables. He's a very strong man...I'm very pleased and surprised you managed to get away."

She sighed and shrugged, "Physical strength is nothing without brain power and intellect behind it."

"Aye...that is very true." He stared at her for a long while, "Marie...if there is anything I can do to make you feel better...safer...please let me know."

Marie looked up into his eyes, "Thank you...I will."  


* * *

Logan gave Marie the time and space she needed to heal from Victor's attack. Meanwhile, he began noticing Nora moving a bit slower around the house. He delegated most of her duties to the younger female servants, but she refused to stop gardening. It had always been her favorite past time and not even he could take that away from her.

During an evening trip to the kitchen for some milk, Logan happened upon Nora, hunched over the sink, looking as though she were in pain. He rushed over and placed a hand on her back, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine...just some aches and pains."

"Here...sit", he said as he led her to a seat, then fetched her a tall glass of water.

Logan sat down across from her and watched as she took a sip of water, "You really must rest more. Why in the world do you think that I handed off all your duties to the other servants?"

Nora waved him off, "I love this place...just as much as I love you. You're family...and I take care of my family."

"And you're my family as well, Nora...which is why I want you to take better care of yourself."

She smiled, "I'm old, my boy...no matter how well I take care of myself, I won't be around for much longer."

Logan sighed and shook his head, "You'll outlive us all, old girl."

Nora chuckled and took a sip of her water, "I hope I only live to see you finally settle down with a good woman."

He smirked and looked down, "You always did speak your mind..."

"I'm serious! You men might rule the world, but everything would fall apart if a woman wasn't there to keep things turning...and not one of those puppy eyed followers. You need someone a bit like...like that Miss Marie."

Logan's eyes snapped up, "Excuse me?"

Nora laughed, "Alright...play coy." She stood and kissed his head, "Take a piece of advice from an old woman. Don't waste your time. Live your life to the fullest and love like you're not afraid of having your heart broken. Let that romantic little boy living in your heart make some of the decisions..."

She patted his shoulder and left him at the kitchen table with his own thoughts.  


* * *

Marie ended up missing several of her classes following the attack since she didn't want to show up on campus with her bruised face and battered emotions. Logan spoke with her professors and let them know that she had been involved in an accident. They sent home assignments and books for her with him to ensure she didn't fall too far behind in her studies.

A couple of weeks later, when she was feeling better, Logan took her for a ride on the grounds and had a picnic set up in the fields behind the estate. Marie sat with her head tilted up toward the sun and her eyes closed, basking in the warmth it offered against the chilling breeze.

He watched her for a moment as he pulled items out of their picnic basket, then sat down across from her. The angry bruise had faded and the cut on her lip had completely healed. She was back to her beautiful self.

She spoke without opening her eyes, "It is quite rude to stare."

Logan quickly diverted his gaze and cleared his throat, "Excuse me...I am sorry."

"Don't be..."

He quickly looked back at her, "What?"

Marie blushed, "I quite like the way you stare at me."

"I do not stare..."

She laughed, "Oh? Then what do you call looking at someone for prolonged periods of time? I've caught you doing it on more than one occasion."

"Well...I-I-"

The smile slowly fell from Marie's face, "During my incident with Victor...I lied to him."

"What about?"

"I told him I'd never yearned for a man..." Logan gulped audibly before she continued, "It wasn't true...I-"

The voice of the stable boy yelling for Logan stopped her from saying anymore. Logan quickly stood, "What's the matter?"

The out of breath young man panted, "It's Nora, sir...she collapsed in her garden."

Logan paled, "Take my horse and fetch the local physician. Marie, come."

They both hopped onto Rogue and bolted toward the house. When they arrived, they were greeted by the somber faces of servants. Logan rushed to Nora's quarters and knelt by her bedside. Charles stood at the other side of her bed, holding a handkerchief to his face, desperately trying to prevent the tears from falling. The old woman was pale and deathly still.

Logan carefully took her hand and whispered, "Nora..."

She slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled weakly at him, "My boy..."

"Just hold on...the physician is on his way. You'll be on your feet in no time."

Nora weakly shook her head, "I don't want a physician...I want a minister."

"Nora! Don't speak like that! You'll be fine! There's no need for last rites..."

She laughed wearily, "While it may well be time for last rites...that's not why I need a minister..." Nora turned her head to look at Charles and weakly extended her hand. He quickly took it and kissed it. She took a deep breath and whispered, "I need a minister...so that I may die married to the man that I have loved my whole life."

Marie didn't realize she'd been crying until her vision grew blurry. One blink sent the tears that had gathered in her eyes streaking down her face. Logan looked between Charles and Nora and slowly nodded to one of the servants, who rushed out to have the minister fetched.

Logan turned back to Nora, "What happened? You've been fine..."

"I didn't want you to worry...but I've known for quite some time that I was living in my last days."

He vigorously shook his head and squeezed her hand, "You can't leave me, Nora, I've always loved you like a mother. You've always been so wonderful to me...you've always been there for me...what am I to do without you?"

She smiled, "You will hurt for a while...but then, fond memories will comfort you and you will tell your own children stories of the batty old lady who raised you. You will be fine."

"I don't want you to die."

Nora shushed him, "Didn't I always tell you? We don't always get what we want." She lowered her voice, "But if you're smart...you might get something that you do want...and need...Marie is a good woman..."

Since the church was just down the road, the minister arrived just after the physician.

After a brief examination, the doctor whispered to Logan, "It's likely she's been suffering from a cancer for quite some time...and it's finally taking its toll."

Nora smiled at the minister, "I was hoping you could grant the wish of a dying woman...and allow me to marry my love before I go..."

The minister looked to Logan, who nodded, then opened his bible and cleared his throat, "I believe I'll perform the abridged ceremony..."

Charles knelt by the bed and kissed her hand again as Logan ran a hand over his face, doing his best to keep from crying.

Marie gently dabbed Nora's head with a cool cloth and watched as the minister began performing the ceremony.

"We are gathered here to honor the love that binds Charles and Nora. Nora, do you promise to honor, love, obey and cherish Charles all the days of your life?"

She took a deep, labored breath and looked into Charles' eyes, "...All the days of my life and beyond..."

"And do you, Charles, promise to protect, love, cherish and remain faithful to Nora all the days of your life?"

Charles looked back at Nora, "For eternity..."

Nora smiled as the minister pronounced them man and wife. Charles leaned over and favored her with a soft kiss on the lips as the minister said a prayer over her, then left. Marie sniffled and wiped at her face as Charles laid his head against her chest and listened as she took her final breaths.

* * *

Nora's funeral was beautiful and intimate, just the way she wanted. Logan delivered a heartfelt eulogy and Marie sat next to Charles, holding his hand. Logan had her buried in the Howlett family plot on the estate so that he and Charles could visit her whenever they pleased.

Her death was felt by the whole estate. The entire house was somber and quiet for several days and Marie gave Logan his space to grieve.

A few days after the funeral, Marie arrived back at the estate after a day full of classes and lectures. She smiled at Charles, who was sweeping the stairs, "Hello Charles...how are you today?"

He smiled bravely...the way a man whose love of nearly 50 years had just died would smile, "I'm alright...just making it, miss."

Marie hugged him and patted his back, "Take a rest. I'm sure Master Logan wouldn't mind."

"Oh, he has insisted I rest, ma'am...but I find that being idle reminds me of my sorrow."

She nodded, "Understandable...well, I guess I'll leave you to it."

"Have a good day."

Marie walked into the house and checked in on the staff in the kitchen. Ever since Nora's death, things had been a little disorganized...especially since Logan seemed too wrapped up in his grief to properly delegate the household chores.

That's where Marie had stepped in. She didn't realize how much Nora actually did until she had to hand her work off to someone else. Two servants were now doing the work that Nora did alone.

They made a simple dinner, which Logan showed up for. He ate in silence with Marie, then returned to his room. She watched as he left and sighed before helping the servants carry the plates to the kitchen, then went to her room to do some studying. When night fell, she bathed and changed into her night clothes, but found it difficult to fall asleep as a storm began to build outside.

Wind, rain and thunder began to rage outside as she tossed and turned in her bed.

She suddenly wondered if Logan was still awake. She put on her soft, floor length robe over her nightgown and peaked out of her door. A small sliver of light could be seen spilling into the hall from beneath his door, so she quickly made her way downstairs to the dark kitchen.

Marie fixed a small pot of tea and a plate of cookies before making her way up to Logan's room and gently knocking on the door.

When he opened it, he seemed to try to smile, but the grief on his face was still evident, "Oh...hello."

She smiled and nodded toward the tray, "I thought you might like an evening snack...might I come in?"

Logan nodded and opened the door to let her in. He quickly closed the door behind her and rushed into the room to clear the table near the fireplace of books and papers so that she could set the tray down.

"Please...sit", he said as he motioned toward one of the chairs.

After sitting the tray down, she double checked to make sure her robe was tightly tied, then sat down and poured them each a cup of tea. He thanked her a took a small sip of his tea.

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before he sat his cup down and picked up a chocolate biscuit, "I feel guilty for not being here for her for the past decade. Despite all she did for our family, my parents still never treated her like anything more than a good servant...but she deserved so much more. She devoted her life to our family...and I miss her so..."

Logan suddenly broke into sobs. He began shedding every tear he had suppressed since Nora died.

Marie rushed over and pulled his head against her chest as she shushed him and stroked his face, "It's alright...it's alright...I know Nora knew how much you loved her...she was a wise woman..."

Soon, his sobs stopped and he was quiet. When he looked up into Marie's eyes, one of the last things Nora said to him popped into his head...

_"Take a piece of advice from an old woman. Don't waste your time. Live your life to the fullest and love like you're not afraid of having your heart broken. Let that romantic little boy living in your heart make some of the decisions..."_

Suddenly, he leaned up and caught Marie's lips in a searing kiss, which she returned without hesitation or surprise. It was odd to her, but that kiss was one of the most natural things she'd ever felt in her life.

When the kiss ended, he stood and gently brushed her curly, untamed hair off of her face as his thumb grazed over her cheek. She softly whispered, "Logan..."

He stared into her eyes, "I need you..."

The words made her eyes involuntarily roll closed. He leaned forward and trailed gentle kisses from her cheek to her mouth. When their lips connected, Marie automatically opened her mouth as his tongue gently slipped inside.

He ran his hands down to her waist, pressing her body close to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When the kiss ended, they were both dizzy and out of breath. She looked at him with lust lidded eyes, "Are you sure-"

Logan gently placed a hand over her lips, "I've desired you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I don't want to wait any longer."

Marie felt Logan's hands move down to the tie on her robe. He continued to search her eyes for signs of hesitation as he opened it and gently slid the fabric off of her shoulders. She shivered as he ran his hand over her bare arms, "Do you want me?"

She nodded, "Yes...I need you, Logan..."

Logan gathered her into his arms and reconnected their lips for a hungry kiss before sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her to the bed. After laying her down, he removed his vest, then quickly ridded himself of his shirt.

Marie gasped and sat up before running a hand down his well-toned, chiseled chest, "My god..."

He favored her with a smile before softly kissing her on the lips and unlacing his pants. She sat up on her knees when he was done divesting himself of his pants and bit her lip. He started to reach for the edges of her nightgown, but she stopped him, "I've never done this before..."

Logan smiled and gently traced his fingertips over her cheek, "I will stop right now if it pleases you."

Marie shook her head, "I want this."

She allowed him to pull her nightgown off and toss it away. He gasped at the sight of her beautiful, naked body, "My Lord, Marie...your beauty defies words..."

Marie blushed and looked down as he joined her on the bed. At this point, they were naked and kneeling in front of each other. Logan laid her down and leaned over to slowly kiss her lips, then trail kisses down to her breast. He took a perfect, brownish pink bud in his mouth and sucked slowly, eliciting lust filled moans from her lips as she writhed beneath him. Soon, he switched nipples and sent her even further into her state of bliss as he gently caressed the inside of her thigh.

His hand moved to her soft brown curls, causing her to involuntarily part her legs as he gently stroked her slit. Marie jerked and gasped, "Oh god!"

Logan softly kissed her belly before moving back up and kissing her lips. He moved atop her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Are you ready?"

Marie looked up into his face and brushed a bit of wild hair out of his eyes before smiling, "Yes...make love to me..."

He slowly reached down and lined his erection up with her entrance before slowly pushing himself forward. She gasped and closed her eyes as she felt him press against her barrier. He suddenly stopped, "Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly, "Don't stop..."

When Logan pressed forward and finally rested his entire length inside of her, she shut her eyes tight and panted as the pain passed. When the pain was gone, what was left was a feeling of wholeness.

Marie looked into his eyes and saw the full range of emotions that he'd been dealing with for the past month. Anger with his brother, guilt over turning him in, grief over Nora's death and finally...genuine desire for her.

She brushed her hand over his cheek and whispered, "Oh Logan..."

He leaned down and hugged her close, making sure to keep his weight on his forearms so that he didn't crush her. Right now...having her naked body pressed against his and being fully inside of her felt like home...

Logan kissed her, then placed his forehead against hers as he slowly began moving in and out of her. Marie gasped and ran her hands up his back, urging him to move faster inside of her.

"Oh yes...yes...Marie..." he moaned as he started increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Once again, their lips locked in a passionate kiss as their bodies rocked together in perfect harmony. They were lost in each others tender touches, hungry kisses and needy thrusts as they continued to make love without abandon.

Suddenly, Marie cried out and arched beneath him as Logan felt an intense clenching around his member. Feeling her climax around him was simply too much. He felt himself lose control and suddenly cried out her name as he erupted inside of her, sending shot after shot of seed into her quivering body.

Logan laid gentle kisses across her sweat slicked neck before slipping out of her and collapsing next to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead before pulling the blanket on top of them. That night, as they fell asleep, he continued to gently caress her body and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed your lemon! Do you think things will continue to go smoothly with our love birds? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

When the light of morning pulled Logan from his pleasant state of dreamless sleep, he smiled at the unfamiliar, yet comforting sensation of Marie's body slumbering next to him.

Her wild brown waves blanketed the pillow and her left breast haphazardly peaked from beneath the sheet that she slept under. He shuddered at her beauty.

Forget the two decades worth of church and Sunday school teaching. This woman was a goddess.

Logan leaned over to place a gentle kiss upon her breast, making her part her full, swollen lips and moan softly in her sleep. He smiled and brushed a bit of hair off of her forehead as she continued to sleep.

He would have been content to watch her like that all morning, but he had other plans for his slumbering goddess before they had to part ways for the day. Just before he leaned down to kiss her neck, a knock on the door awoke her and immediately sent her into a panic. Marie disappeared beneath the sheets, clearly afraid of being caught.

Logan leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry...they've just come around to bring me my morning coffee..."

He put on his robe and was handed his coffee cup before he shut and locked the door again. Marie cautiously emerged from beneath the sheets and looked around as Logan set the cup down, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and clutched the sheet tight to her chest, much to his disappointment, "I should get dressed and return to my quarters before we are discovered..."

"Marie, it's early...don't be silly. Stay."

Marie shook her head and began searching the floor for her nightgown and robe. Her naked body was awe inspiring...

Logan rushed over and knelt before her, "My goddess...stay with me...just a bit longer...I beg of you."

She shuddered as he laid sensual kisses across her stomach, then smiled and gently cupped his face as she looked down at him, "Well...since you asked so nicely..."

He smirked as he trailed kisses from her stomach down to her sweet crevice. He gently parted her legs and licked her slit, making her head fall back as she gasped in pleasure.

Logan continued to lap at her soft folds until she was virtually dripping wet from his attentions. He stood, led her back over to the bed and gently turned her around to face her away from him.

He kissed her neck as he slowly pushed her, stomach first, down onto the bed. Logan spread her legs, then climbed between them and slowly pushed himself inside of her from behind as she lay on the bed.

Marie gasped as he kissed her shoulder blade and began moving in and out of her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Marie...you are so beautiful...I could stay inside of you all day..."

Within a few minutes, they were both shuddering as they climaxed together. Marie turned to grab the back of Logan's head to yank his lips down to hers for a hungry kiss.

Soon after, Logan helped her sneak back to her room undetected.

They enjoyed breakfast together, exchanging knowing glances as the servants obliviously moved around them. After eating, they rode together to campus. When Logan helped her off her horse, he attempted to steal a kiss, but Marie gripped his biceps and stiffened, "As much as I care for you...we can't allow others to witness our affections."

He smiled and took a step back before bringing her hand to his lips and favoring it with a chaste kiss. He bowed and whispered, "Until tonight, my goddess..."

His parting words sent shivers up her spine as she watched him walk away.

Marie found it awfully hard to concentrate in class that morning. She was usually a practical woman who, above all else, valued fact and reason, but now, she couldn't help but want to throw that all out of the window.

That evening, when Logan returned home from his classes, he practically flew into the house. He almost missed her sitting in the library, reading a book. She quickly stood when he entered and wrapped her in a desperate embrace before kissing her fully on the lips.

Marie panicked and pulled away as she whispered, "Logan! What if someone sees?"

"I don't care...I want nothing more than to be in your arms at every available opportunity."

She smiled and took a step out of his embrace before smoothing down her dress, "We must be discreet. Our reputations...your career...my studies, could all be jeopardized if word of our affair ever got out."

Logan looked down into her eyes and nodded. As much as he wanted to ignore the world around them and sweep her into a loving embrace every time he saw her, he knew the words she spoke were truth. There would be major repercussions if their affair was discovered.

"I understand. We will be careful. Do you know if dinner is ready?"

She nodded, "I'll pop into the kitchen and check."

* * *

Obviously, it was too risky to spend every night together, but they tried to spend as much time as they could together without raising suspicions. Of course, every now and then, they would give into temptation in the most risky of places.

It was dusk, and they'd just returned from a horse ride to find that the stable boy had already left for dinner. Logan had backed Marie up against a wall, then unfastened his pants before hiking up the heavy skirts and lifting her legs around his waist. They made hurried, passionate love up against the stable wall.

She gasped each time he drove into her, working to excite him further as they both worked toward their perspective climaxes.

"I'm...I'm almost there...please, my darling...tell me you're close."

Before she could answer, she threw her head back and cried out through her orgasm. Logan covered her mouth and shut his eyes tight as he allowed his own climax to take over his body.

They barely had time to recover before they heard Charles' familiar whistling approaching the stables. Logan quickly set Marie down on her feet as he fastened his pants and she took the opportunity to smooth her dress down.

They casually exited the stable as if nothing had happened.

When they returned to the house, Marie sighed, "We really have to be more careful, Logan..."

He nodded and clasped his hands behind his back, "I understand...I just have a difficult time resisting you. You are truly a work of art."

Marie blushed, "I should go...clean up before dinner..."

Logan smirked as he watched her go. Suddenly Charles came rushing back into the house, "Sir...a carriage approaches. Are you expecting company?"

He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows, "No...no one."

Logan followed Charles out of the front entrance and walked down the steps as the carriage came to a halt. The driver got out, circled it and opened the door. A red headed woman stepped out and smiled upon seeing Logan.

She had bright red hair, "Bonsoir Logan...comment allez-vous?" (Good evening Logan...how are you?)

He blinked and stuttered slightly before finally speaking, "Jean...bonsoir...il ete longtemps..." (Good evening...it's been a long time...)

She began speaking English in her heavy French accent, "So...this is the famous Howlett Manor. Lovely...are you not going to invite me in?"

Logan cleared his throat, "Certainly..."

Jean turned to Charles and raised a brow, "Garcon...I have bags."

Logan and Charles exchanged a look before he turned to her, "You're planning on staying here?"

"Oui, of course, my darling...where else would I stay? I recently heard of your brother's saddening arrest and I deduced that you may need someone to help look after the estate...being that you would soon be entrusted with the title of Duke. We had such a lovely time in Paris together..."

As they entered the house, Marie came bounding down the stairs, but stopped in her tracks upon seeing the statuesque red head with her arm looped into Logan's.

Marie struggled for something eloquent to say, but unfortunately, all that came out was "Um...hello."

Logan cleared his throat, "Jean, this is my houseguest, Anna Marie D'Ancanto. She is taking some courses at Oxford. Miss D'Ancanto...this is my...friend...Jean Elouise Grey."

The red head smiled and extended her hand delicately, almost as if she expected Marie to kiss it, "Enchante." She turned back to Logan, "I am sorry...I did not know you would be...entertaining young students, but being so close to the University, I should have known..."

Marie fought the urge to turn red, "I'll just go check on dinner."

Logan sighed as he watched her go, then turned back to Jean as her bags were brought in. After she settled down, dinner was served.

Marie quickly decided that she didn't like the red head...and it wasn't just because she had sneakily scouted out the spot beside Logan at dinner and kept touching his arm the whole night. She was snooty, condescending and very rude to the help.

After wrapping up her fifteenth "Logan and Jean in Paris" story, they took coffee in the library. Marie decided to leave them to it and go to sleep early. She couldn't take anymore of the woman's blatant flirtations.

That night, as Marie sat at her vanity, brushing out her long, dark hair, she heard Logan enter her room. He came up behind her and brushed her hair away from her neck before laying a gentle kiss on the sensitive, exposed flesh.

She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes briefly, but did not make any moves to reciprocate his advances. He attempted to kiss her neck again, but she turned her head away and set her brush down. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Jean means nothing to me..."

"I certainly was fooled by all of those lovely little stories. It seems like you two were quite the pair in the city of romance."

Logan sighed and looked at her as she glared at his reflection in her vanity mirror, "Marie...please. I was never dishonest with you. I do not care for her the way I care for you..."

Marie stood and removed her robe before tossing it to the bed, "Oh? And how is it that you care for me? You've made no intentions clear. For all I know, you are using me for your own, lascivious wants!"

"How dare you! How could you even think such a thing?"

"How could I not?"

"Because-"

Marie raised a brow expectantly, "Because, what?"

Logan grabbed her face and looked into her eyes, "Because you are my wildest fantasies come true..."

He completed his sentence by crushing his lips against hers in a desperate kiss, which she hungrily returned. As he backed her up against the bed, Marie reached down to unfasten his pants as he yanked up her nightgown.

Once they fell against the mattress, Marie wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned upon feeling him enter her. After a few thrusts, he rolled over and pulled her on top of him, moaning as she began rolling her hips onto him. She tossed her head back and gasped as he reached up and ripped down the fabric of her nightgown to reveal her breasts.

When he sat up, he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hungrily, making her almost cry out in pleasure.

Twenty minutes later, they laid in her bed amongst a mass of tangled sheets and sweating limbs. Marie lay on her side facing away from him for several moments before he rolled over and kissed her back, "Speak to me, my darling..."

She sighed, "Why is she here, Logan?"

Logan plopped onto his back and ran a hand over his face, "We shared a simple flirtation that she took far more serious than I..."

"And still you allow her to stay here...your proper French maiden under the same roof as your simple English whore."

He sat up, "Do not ever speak of yourself in that way!"

"Then how shall I speak of myself? Day after day...I give myself to you with no promise of betrothal or true affection...just passion and physical lust."

Logan flinched, "Is that all you believe we share?"

Marie looked at him and stuttered, "Well...isn't...wasn't that-"

"I see! Say no more...", he angrily launched himself out of the bed and began quickly getting dressed.

She wrapped the sheet around her body and jumped out of bed, "Logan, wait..."

"You've said all you needed to say...now I must go. Goodnight."

* * *

**I know you're all saying "WTF is that red-headed bitch doing here?" LOL. I love throwing a bunch of X Men characters into my AU. I'm still surprised no one has mentioned CHARLES...(*ahem* Charles Xavier)...anyways. Looks like we have some trouble in paradise!  
**

**Review please!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were torture for Logan and Marie. Even with effervescent Jean Grey to distract him, he still missed his Marie terribly. In the meantime, she buried herself in her studies and keeping the household organized.

Just because she and Logan were not currently on speaking terms didn't mean she could allow Nora's legacy of a well managed household fall by the wayside. One afternoon, while she was in the library, reading, Jean approached her, "Bonjour, Miss D'Ancanto..."

Marie tried to keep from rolling her eyes as she looked up at her, "Oh. Hello, Miss Grey. How are you?"

"Quite fine. I was actually hoping to go for a ride, but the stable boy says that Rogue is the horse you ride. Would you mind terribly if I took her for a quick gallop?"

She smirked, remembering Rogue's tumultuous temper, "Not at all. Enjoy your ride."

Marie couldn't help but laugh as Jean rushed out of the mansion. An hour later, Logan returned home to a chilly reception from her.

She barely looked up from her books, "Oh...hello Logan."

"Marie..." Logan looked around before rushing further into the library and whispered urgently, "...is this really necessary...this punishment? What will you have me do? Kick her out on the street? Send her to stay at a boarding house? I have a past, Marie. For that, I do apologize, but I thought you were my future...it's a shame you don't feel the same..."

Just as Marie was about to reply, Jean staggered into the house. Her normally perfect coif was completely undone and strewn with leaves and her expensive riding dress was stained with mud.

"My God...Jean, what happened?"

The red head began shrieking in French and pointing at Marie, "Sournois roturier anglais! Ce cheval est le mal! Vous l'avez fait exprès!" (Sneaky English commoner! That horse is evil! You did it on purpose!"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean? You tried to ride Rogue?"

"Oui! Thanks to her!" she screamed as she pointed accusingly at Marie, who was desperately trying not to smile.

He exchanged looks between the women, completely unsure as to what to say or whose side to take. Marie stood and sighed, "I apologize if I may have omitted a few tiny details about Rogue, but your accusations make no sense. Why, in heaven's name, would I want to put you in harm's way?"

"Because you're jealous! It's obvious! I've seen the way you look at him!"

Marie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. The look must have alarmed Logan because he suddenly stepped between the two women to diffuse the situation, "Rogue may be a temperamental horse, but I'm sure Marie never thought she was dangerous. Now Jean, please fetch one of the servants and have them help you clean up before dinner."

Jean gave Marie one last menacing look before turning and stomping out of the room. Seconds later, her shrill voice was calling for a servant. After hearing her stomp up the stairs, Logan put his hands on his hips and turned back to Marie, who was now covering her mouth to stifle giggles.

"I fail to see the humor in this, Marie. She could have been seriously injured!"

She clenched her fists at her side and narrowed her eyes, "Of course that would be heart breaking for you..."

Logan let out an exasperated sigh and watched as she stormed out of the room.

The tension around the estate was so thick, one could barely walk into the room without being overwhelmed by the immediate desire to flee.

Jean and Marie avoided each other.  
Logan avoided Jean.  
Marie avoided Logan.

During one rainy afternoon, Marie was hiding out in the kitchen with the servants, tasting the various pastries they were busy baking for a brunch the following day.

"Mmm! Judith! This danish is perfect. I'd eat a million of these over the scones."

Judith smiled, "Those are my favorite as well, ma'am." The servant raised a brow as she turned back to the kitchen window to wash off some fruit in the basin, "Oh dear...looks like the rain is picking up again...oh my! There's Master Logan with that Miss Grey...she's quite a piece of work, isn't she?"

Marie stood and walked over to the window beside Judith. Her heart sank when she saw them attempting to shield themselves from the rain underneath a tree. They were just far enough from the house so that they couldn't make a run for it in the downpour, but close enough so that Marie could clearly see them talking.

As Judith walked away and busied herself rolling dough on the island, Marie continued to watch the two. Jean seemed to be talking rather animatedly and Logan seemed to be more interested in watching the rain as he removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

She took heart in the fact that Logan seemed completely disinterested in the conversation. Marie was briefly distracted by Judith's voice, asking her a question about going into town.

When Marie turned back to look at Logan and Jean, their lips were locked in a kiss. She gasped and covered her mouth as tears began welling in her eyes, blurring her vision.

Before anyone in the kitchen could see her state of distress, she rushed from the room. She didn't stop until she reached her room and closed the door, which she quickly locked and crumpled to the floor in front of. She covered her mouth to muffle her sobs as they poured from her throat like a miserable river of sorrow.

As she cried, she didn't realize that Jean had caught Logan completely by surprise. He'd been looking up at the rain and when he turned back to Jean to say something, she caught his lips in an invading kiss.

Barely a second after Marie had run away, Logan detached his lips from Jean's, practically shaking her off, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, you silly man...or have you forgotten how it's done?"

"Jean...I thought we were friends...I know we may have shared a few kisses after too much wine, but I didn't think it meant anything..."

Jean furrowed her eyebrows, "You can't be serious, Logan...I know you want me...I see the way you look at me."

"I look at you as a friend...nothing more. I am sorry if I ever gave you a different impression."

Jean huffed, "I thought you would be looking for a wife now that you are to become a Duke..."

"I am."

"Then...who?"

Logan sighed, but before he could answer, Jean glared, "It's _HER_ isn't it?"

"That is none of your concern."

"But she's just a girl. Surely you can't be interested in some little plain commoner!"

Logan crossed his arms, then looked back at the house, "I believe you've overstayed your welcome, Miss Grey. I'll have travel arrangements made and you can be picked up before dark. Good day."

And with that, he rushed out into the rain, no longer caring that he would probably be soaked to the bone by the time he reached the house.

Just before dinner, Marie opened her room door to see Jean setting one of her bags outside of her door. She raised a brow curiously and cleared her throat, "Going somewhere, Miss Grey?"

Jean grumbled briefly, then looked at Marie and haughtily raised a brow, "I have to head back to Paris to make some preparations before the big day..."

Marie blinked and stuttered, "B-b-big day?"

The red head smiled dreamily, "Yes...Logan's quite excited...but I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to move out soon...we'll need the extra room for whatever little ones we might have..."

A sudden surge of nausea made Marie quickly excuse herself and rush back into her room.

She missed dinner that night.

The next day, after Jean left, Marie went to campus to talk with her psychology professor. He'd mentioned that he was going to be transferring to Cambridge. She liked him because he was one of the few professors who treated her more like a student than a woman.

He smiled upon seeing her enter the classroom, "Good morning, Miss D'Ancanto. I'm quite surprised to see you today."

"Hello Professor...I am sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could speak to you about your transferral to Cambridge..."

He nodded, "Certainly..."

By the end of their conversation, he'd agreed to take her on as his graduate assistant. She would be allowed to stay with him and his family until she found more suitable arrangements near campus.

He would be leaving within two days, so all she had to do was avoid Logan until then. Because it was nearing the end of the semester, that didn't prove to be too hard. He was consumed with the work that went into planning for and grading final exams.

Marie began packing her bags in secret, but knew she couldn't simply slip out under cover of darkness. The day before her departure, she told Charles of her plans to leave and swore him to secrecy.

Charles shook his head, "I don't understand why you have to leave..."

She sighed, "Cambridge is a bit more progressive. There will be more opportunities for me there."

The older man paused, "Does this departure have something to do with a certain young man?"

Marie turned away so that he couldn't sense the tears that were pricking at the edge of her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You may not. But Nora did..."

She looked back at him, "What?"

"Nora knew you two shared something special. Less than a week after your arrival, she swore that you would be the woman Logan would marry...and I agree with her."

Marie sighed, "I'm afraid you both lost that bet...he's to be married to Miss Grey."

"Nonsense! He can't! She's awful!"

She smiled and put a gentle hand on Charles' shoulder, "As true as that may be...it's who he chose. I will miss you..."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. First light of dawn."

Charles sighed, "Well then...I wish you safe travels."

Marie smiled and favored him with a big hug before returning to her room to finish packing.

The next morning, Marie placed a note on the floor in front of Logan's door. She carried her bags to the carriage herself, then climbed in. She took one last look up at the house and sighed, "I'm ready..."

An hour later, Logan opened the door to his room and nearly slipped on the note Marie left him. He slowly picked it up and read:

_Dearest Logan,_

_I am writing this letter to inform you that, at the request of your betrothed, I am vacating your residence. I would like to congratulate you on your impending marriage. Miss Grey will be a fine Duchess. _

_I wish things had been different between us, but I have come to the realization that I do not regret our time together...not one second of it. _

_I will miss you, always._

_Love, _

_Anna Marie_

Logan ran full speed down the stairs, calling for Charles. He ran into him just outside of the house, "Charles! She's gone!"

The old man nodded, "Aye, sir...I am sorry."

"Did she talk to you?"

Charles sighed, "She didn't want me to say anything."

"Charles! Please! You must tell me where she's gone!"

The old man looked into Logan's frantic, fearful eyes, "She left for Cambridge this morning...probably just over an hour ago..."

Logan's eyes darted about, "Cambridge...that means she must've taken the road west...if she's traveling by carriage, I can catch up to them!"

Before Charles could say anymore, Logan rushed to the stables. He found that the stable boy had taken the shoes off of his horse, "Bloody hell! How fast till you can shoe him again?"

"It'll be an hour at least, sir, but Rogue is ready to go."

Logan turned his eyes toward the wild, white mare, "Rogue..."

Both he and the stable boy knew that the only person who could ride that horse without fear of death was Marie...but at this point, Logan had to take the chance.

He slowly approached the stall and held up a hand, "Steady girl...I need your help. I'm not going to hurt you. We've got to go find Marie."

The horse let out a nay before taking an unsure step back. Logan gently took a hold of her reigns, "I just need a quick ride...we need to go get Marie so that she can come back and ride you..."

He slowly climbed atop the horse. One gentle nudge of her side launched the horse into a full-on gallop that was so fast, Logan practically had to hold on for dear life until he got used to the pace.

For a half hour, Rogue ran as hard and as fast as she could, with little prompting from him...almost as if she sensed the urgency in his heart.

Soon, he spotted a carriage up ahead. He rushed beside it in an attempt to signal the driver to stop. After a couple of attempts, he was finally able to get the man's attention and breathed a sigh of relief as the carriage slowed to a stop. He hopped down off of Rogue and was immediately greeted by an angry Marie, "What in God's name are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! You were going to leave without telling me?"

Marie crossed her arms and looked down, "I left a note."

"And that, to you, is a fitting goodbye...after all we've been through?"

She tried not to look in his eyes as she shrugged, "I was simply making sure I didn't anger the lady of the house any further than I already had by heeding her request at the earliest possible convenience."

"My God...Marie...There's nothing between Jean and I. Not even a courtship. She lied to you."

Marie looked up at him in surprise, "B-but...you kissed. I saw you-"

"You saw her kiss me. I'm sure if you had witnessed the whole thing you would have seen me reject her."

She shook her head in disbelief, "You don't care for her?"

"No. I've been trying to tell you that we were friends who may have shared a harmless flirtation, but nothing ever happened...I care for you...I love you. I want you by my side. Now, forever and always."

Marie smiled as tears formed in her eyes, "Are you certain? I mean...I know how headstrong I am and how much I argue...and let's not-"

Logan cut her off with a hungry, searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle against his mouth as they broke the embrace to look at each other.

Marie stroked his cheek, "I love you too..."

* * *

**Review please! I hope you enjoyed the melodrama!**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as they returned to the manor, Logan happily announced he and Marie's engagement and opened a bottle of his finest wine that he'd brought back from France.

He poured a glass for each of the servants and raised his glass to his new bride, "I would like to propose a toast to my darling Marie. You're everything I never knew I always wanted and I thank heaven for sending you my way..."

Marie blushed as Charles raised his glass higher, "To the bride and groom!"

The servants chorused in unison, "To the bride and groom!"

Marie and Logan retired to their separate quarters, like an appropriate betrothed couple, but when the house fell silent and the last of the servants had gone to sleep, Marie crept into Logan's room.

He was still in the bath when she arrived. The smell of sandalwood hung heavily in the damp air of his room. She quickly undressed and crawled onto his bed.

When he walked out of his bathing room, Marie clutched the sheet to her chest and rose to her knees on the bed. As Logan caught sight of her, he gasped, "My goddess..."

"I'm not sure I'm worthy of such a compliment."

Logan dropped the towel that was around his waist, "I beg to differ. What do you have on under there?"

She blushed and slowly lowered the sheet, baring her breasts, making his erection twitch, "Nothing..."

In a flash, he was on the bed and on top of her, kissing her hungrily with the sheet still wedged between them. Marie moaned into his mouth as she gripped his face to hers.

Logan desperately ground himself against her as he worked to maneuver the sheet from between their bodies. It had been long enough since they'd made love...and now...he needed her.

When his patience finally wore thin, Logan broke the kiss to reach between them and snatch the sheet away. In his haste, he tore it completely off the bed. His throbbing member easily found its way inside Marie's quivering wet crevice.

As he slid home, she cried out just as his mouth reconnected with hers, sending shock waves through both of their bodies. Logan paused briefly and shut his eyes to keep from losing control too quickly.

He began moving in and out of her slowly at first, savoring every sweet inch of her delicious body. Marie scratched down his back until her hands gripped his ass, pulling him deeper inside of her.

Logan responded by quickening his pace and burying his face in her neck, "Oh God...Marie...I love you so..."

She wrapped her limbs around him and held on as he slammed into her desperately, moaning and murmuring incoherently.

Marie arched beneath him and yelped as her powerful orgasm rendered her speechless and made her entire body tense beneath him.

Logan felt her muscles clench around her and lost all control, crying out against her neck as he spilled himself deep within her. He made sure to keep his weight on his forearms to avoid crushing her as they both floated back down from their orgasms.

He panted and raised his head to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she wore a weary, exhausted smile as soft pants escaped her lips. Logan gently stroked her cheek and whispered as he looked down into her eyes, "My God...you're beautiful."

Marie barely opened her eyes as she giggled, "There's no need for sweet talk...I'm already yours."

"I'll never stop sweet talking you...it's what you deserve."

She brushed his drying hair out of his eyes as she looked up into his face, "I can't wait to start spending the rest of my life with you."

Logan closed his eyes briefly as she shifted beneath him, reminding him that his softening member was still inside of her. When he was able to speak again, he kissed her lips softly, "Speaking of the rest of our lives...I want it to start soon..."

Marie smiled sheepishly, "Oh? Not much for long engagements, are we?"

"I want to kiss you without fear of being caught...I want to call you wife...lover...Duchess..."

"Oh dear...I almost forgot about that title."

By now, Logan's erection was renewed inside of her and he had begun to slowly and gently move in and out of her. Marie's eyes rolled closed as she let out a soft sigh of pleasure as Logan laid a gentle kiss against her neck, "Does it bother you?"

She stroked his cheek as they rolled over. She laid on top of him with his member still buried inside of her, "No...I just hope I don't disappoint you."

He groaned as she gently rolled her hips onto him, then sighed and smiled, "Just stay by my side and you'll be the greatest success ever in my eyes."

They made love twice more that night before falling asleep. Logan woke her up just before dawn so that she could get back to her room before the servants began milling about.

* * *

A few weeks later, Logan received word that he would have to travel to London to handle some business with the family lawyers and attend a medical conference. The wedding planning process was in full swing and progressing well, but Marie couldn't help but feel as though things needed to move faster.

Marie, who had been feeling under the weather recently, played off her illness to keep Logan from worrying about her during his trip. He never knew that she had been unable to keep any solid foods down for nearly two weeks.

Judith noticed her constant need for broths and made peppermint and ginger teas available for her on a regular basis to help keep her nausea at bay. The servant had her suspicions as to the root of Marie's sickness, but out of respect to Marie, who had always been kind to her, she kept quiet.

On the morning of his departure, Logan stood in the front of the house, repeatedly kissing her hands, "I'm going to miss you terribly."

She smiled and gently nudged him away, "If you never leave, I'll never have the opportunity to miss you!"

He glanced at the carriage driver and sighed, "If only I could kiss your lips once more before I depart...but eyes are always watching."

Marie followed his eyes to the driver and shrugged, "Soon..."

Logan nodded and laid one last kiss upon her knuckles before climbing into the carriage and leaving.

_**A few days later...**_

Despite her severe nausea and inability to keep food down, Marie took a look at Nora's garden and noticed a few weeds beginning to work themselves in. She knew Nora would have a fit if she saw it, so she started reading up on gardening.

Marie had always been a believer in pushing through pain and discomfort with the power of positive thinking and good, old fashioned distraction, so she went out into the garden to start pulling weeds.

She didn't realize that the intense heat she began feeling was not from the sun.

After about an hour of weed pulling, Marie was drenched in sweat and feeling light headed. She finally decided that it might be better if she made her way back inside.

Marie made it to the door before she suddenly collapsed in a heap on the stone steps. Charles, who had been carting firewood to the back door of the kitchen, saw her fall and rushed to her aid.

"Miss Marie! Miss Marie...are you alright?"

When she didn't answer, he yelled for help. The servants quickly transported her to her bed and sent for the physician. While they waited for the doctor to arrive, Judith dabbed Marie's head with a cold cloth and looked at Charles, "What happened?"

He shook his head, "She was just walking into the kitchen from the garden and collapsed...I have no idea why."

Judith sighed, "I never wanted to say it..."

"Say what?"

She looked at Charles and leaned forward, whispering, "She's been sick...I think there's a chance she and Logan may...may be in the family way."

The older man flinched and looked down at Marie's pale, damp face, "Repeat this to no one...when the doctor gets here, I will speak to him. In the meantime, send a telegraph to the Bimbridge House in London...it's where Lord Howlett is staying. Tell him Miss Marie is very ill."

Judith nodded before rushing off.

When the doctor arrived an hour later, Charles met him at the door and led him to Marie's bedroom before ordering all servants out and closing the doors behind them.

He turned back to the physician, "I must have your word that the happenings within these walls are never spoken of outside of this house. I also need your reassurance that you will ask no questions pertaining to this young lady's possible condition."

The physician blinked, "Certainly."

Charles took a deep breath, "Miss Marie collapsed while she was outside...but one of our servants is convinced that her present condition may be due to the fact that she is with child."

The physician cleared his throat and nodded before setting his bag down and moving to Marie's side. After a preliminary examination, he requested a large pitcher of water, then asked Charles to leave so that he could complete his examination.

Meanwhile, Logan had just sat down to tea at the Bimbridge House in London. A servant rushed over and delivered a piece of paper to him. It read, "Miss Marie is very ill. Please return home at once."

He jumped up and rushed to the servant who had delivered his telegraph, "Please have a carriage readied for me. I'll be ready to depart in the next fifteen minutes."

Within twenty minutes, Logan was in a carriage, speeding back toward his home and his Marie.

Three and a half hours later, he pulled up to the entrance to the manor and jumped out of the carriage before bolting into the house. He took the stairs three by three.

He only stopped when he almost charged head first into Charles. He let out a breath, "Where is she? What happened?"

"She was tending Nora's garden and fainted..."

Logan furrowed his brows in confusion, "But why? Why would that make her ill? Where is she? Is she awake?"

Charles sighed, "She is now...but she's very weak. The physician said that she has not eaten or hydrated very well recently."

"Charles, this doesn't make any sense...what's going on?"

The old man pursed his lips, "I believe you should speak to her."

Just then, the doctor exited Marie's bedroom. Logan rushed over to him, "Doctor...how is she?"

"Drinking water without vomiting it back up, at least...but I want her to remain in bed and continue to eat dry bread and rice until she's able to tolerate more."

Logan nodded and ran a hand through his hair as his confusion began to frustrate him. When the physician left, Logan rushed into Marie's room.

She laid in bed, halfway propped up by pillows as she was given a cup of water by Judith. Her face was startlingly pale and her hair was still damp from the sweat that came about from her fever.

Marie seemed shaken and not at all happy by his sudden appearance. She patted Judith's hand, "Would you give us a moment?"

Judith nodded and looked at Logan as if she was wishing him well, then disappeared out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Logan rushed over and knelt beside the bed, grabbing Marie's hand and kissing it repeatedly, "Please, my love...tell me what happened."

Her bottom lip trembled as tears began forming in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but ended up pulling her hand out of his and rolling onto her side so that her back faced him.

Instinctively, Logan reached for her, but Marie, sensing his touch, recoiled. He let out a sigh, "Marie...please..."

Logan watched her shoulder jerk as sobs began to wrack her body. She suddenly blurted, "I've shamed you! I've soiled your entire family name!"

Noticing the pain in her voice, he climbed into bed behind her and gripped her upper arm, "You have done no such thing."

In between her sobs and sniffles, she managed to choke out, "You don't even know what I've done..."

"Marie, it can't be as awful as you're making it out to be. Just tell me..."

She shook her head, "I've been sick lately...completely unable to keep foods down or even drink really, so while I was working in Nora's garden, I suffered from dehydration and heat stroke..."

"Why have you been so sick?"

Marie stilled briefly and whispered, "I'm pregnant..."

Those two tiny words stunned, the usually unflappable, James Logan Howlett into silence. Marie continued to sob as Logan desperately attempted to absorb the information he'd just received.

Marie was with child.  
_His_ child.

There was a long moment of silence before Marie suddenly felt his large hand snake around her waist and rest against her belly. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "You believe you have soiled my family name...but now, because of you, my family name will live. We will have a living, breathing reminder of our love in this child."

Marie's sobs slowly quieted as she sniffled and turned to look at him. Logan wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her nose as she whispered, "If people find out-"

"I do not want you worrying about such things. I will handle everything...right now, you continue to drink water..."

"You're not disappointed?"

Logan gently took her chin and tipped it upwards to look into her eyes, "Remember what I said...just stay by my side, and you'll be a success in my eyes."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Two days later, when Marie was feeling better, they were married in a private ceremony at Howlett Manor by the same minister who performed Charles and Nora's wedding.

* * *

**Hi all! Sorry for the late update! I've had a lot of stuff going on. I recently found that my husband and I are expecting our second child and this little one has me VERY ill, so that's where I got the inspiration for this chapter. There's a condition some pregnant women have which is called "Hypermesis Gravidarum", which is basically severe nausea/vomiting (severe morning sickness) that typically requires hospitalization because it causes dehydration and can cause malnutrition. That's basically what Marie is dealing with. Also, I'm well aware telegraphs probably weren't widely used during the time this piece is being written, but I needed it, so there, lol.**

**This isn't the end, so definitely stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

"For heaven's sake, Logan! I'm not made of glass! You, of all people, should know that. You're a physician!"

Logan was, once again, shooing his heavily pregnant wife back into a comfortable chair. Although he had been attentive in the beginning of her pregnancy, when she had begun to show, he began making sure she didn't so much as climb the stairs without him present.

For the most part, Marie put up with it because he seemed to actually have some form of deeply rooted anxiety in relation to her pregnancy...but she never did know why. Logan had kept the story of his birth a secret from Marie. Only he and Charles were the two living people who knew how close his mother had come to death while having him, and now, he was afraid that Marie would meet the same fate...or worse.

When her morning sickness finally passed, Logan personally planned every single one of Marie's meals, hoping the healthiness of lean proteins, green vegetables and complex carbohydrates would give her the strength she needed to make it through childbirth unscathed...but still, his fear gnawed at him. He spent nights awake, watching her sleep and staring at her belly as his child moved within her, rolling, punching and jabbing. He'd often speak to the little one, allowing himself to briefly imagine what it would like if their baby arrived safely, but then, the memory of the night his mother got too drunk and accused him of nearly killing her would flash before his eyes.

He could still see her stumbling around in the foyer, holding a glass of brandy.

His father was trying to wrangle her and send her to bed, but she sloppily snatched away and pointed at her husband as she slurred, "You want to know why I'm not sharing a bed with you, James?" She stumbled slightly and pointed at Logan, who was just a boy at the time, "There it is! That's the reason...I almost died because of you! I poured buckets and buckets of blood! They could have painted this entire house with the blood I lost bringing you here. I screamed for hours! But nooooo...your father did not come to my side...just one, cold physician and his beady eyed nurse to assist me while your idiot father sat in his study, smoking cigars and playing cards!"

As his father and Charles finally got her under control and carried her up the stairs, she chanted, "Blood, blood, soooo much blood!"

From that moment on, Logan had an intense fear of childbirth. He'd witnessed a few successful, routine births while under the apprenticeship of the doctor in France, but it did little to quell his fears for Marie.

* * *

One lazy Sunday morning, Logan and Marie had breakfast brought to their room after making gentle love as the sun broke over the horizon. They laid in bed, naked, eating.

Marie laid on her side, her large belly peeking out of the sheets as Logan ate a scone. He poured her a cup of tea and laughed as he set the saucer and cup atop her large stomach, "Quite useful as a table, isn't it?"

She laughed softly and nodded, "Quite." When the laughter faded, so did his smile as he looked down to shovel eggs into his mouth. Marie brushed his hair out of his eyes, "I know you haven't been sleeping well...talk to me."

Logan looked into her eyes and let out a breath, "I'm worried..." He allowed his voice to trail off before slowly looking down, then back up at her, "I'm worried I won't be a better father than my father was to me."

Marie smiled and stroked his cheek, "There is not a doubt in my mind that you will be the best father the world has ever seen. All you have to do is care..."

Logan leaned over and kissed her lips before stroking her cheek, "You'll never leave me...right?"

She shook her head, "Of course not...you don't even have to ask me that."

Two hours later, while Logan and Marie were getting dressed for the day, her water broke. The physician couldn't have arrived fast enough for Logan, who had already begun timing Marie's contractions. The pain ripped through her and seemed to literally render her speechless, sending Logan into a brief panic, which he hid from Marie to keep her comfortable.

When the physician walked in with his nurse, he removed his coat and washed his hands. The nurse began moving Logan out of the room, but he found it difficult to move from Marie's side.

At this point, he knew it was "proper" that the only man who should be present for a birth was the doctor. The father usually waited in his study like his father had done...passing the time with cigars, books and cards while the muffled screams of his wife's agony could be heard through the walls.

Logan wasn't sure he could handle that.

He took a look at Marie, who was on her side in the bed, clutching the sheets as she panted through a painful contraction, "Are you alright, darling?"

Marie whispered through labored breathes and forced a good natured smile, "I've certainly been better..."

Logan smiled back, "I'll be just outside...be strong."

She nodded as he kissed her cheek and left. Logan stood in the hallway and watched the doors close as Marie let out another cry of pain. It took every fiber of his being to keep from bursting back into the room.

For the next several hours, he sat in the hallway, listening to his wife's desperate cries of anguish. He refused food and drink brought by the servants, and instead sat completely still with a lowered head and closed eyes, listening.

When morning came, Logan was still listening to his wife's cries...but they had weakened substantially. She had been in labor for nearly 20 hours, and, as a doctor, he was worried. As a husband and a father...he was terrified.

Suddenly, the doctor opened the bedroom door. Logan quickly stood, "How is she?"

"Her progress is very slow, but it looks like we're close...the long labor has weakened her substantially..."

Logan shook his head, unable to access the years of medical training under his belt in his worried state, "What does that mean?"

"It just means that she's going to have to fight a bit harder when the time comes...but if she's unable to pull through-"

"That won't happen. She's strong. She will pull through."

He ran a hand through his hair as the doctor returned to the room and left him in the hallway.

Another four hours later, Logan was informed that Marie was now pushing. He paced and listened as her screams of pain were renewed, sending chills up his spine.

He suddenly stopped when he heard Marie's voice scream out, "Loogaaaan!"

Up until this point, her screams had only been incoherent cries of pain...this was he first time she cried his name. Without thinking, he burst into the room. The first thing he saw was blood...but he fought back his panic and rushed to Marie's side. She was sitting up on the bed, looking pale and covered in sweat.

Despite her weakened state, she gripped his hand with surprising strength, "I'm here, my love..."

Marie whimpered and shook her head, "I can't do this..."

"There is nothing you can't do, Marie. I know you...and I refuse to accept that."

She looked at him, "I'm scared..."

Logan let out a brief laugh of relief and stroked her face, "So am I...but we'll conquer our fears together. Now you hold my hand...and push with all your might on the count of three...alright?"

Marie nodded, "OK..."

"Good now, 1...2...3..."

She gripped onto his hand and bore down with all her might as the doctor nodded, "Good. Again!"

Logan kissed her cheek and pressed his face into her hair, "Ready? 1...2...3..."

He had to keep from cringing as she squeezed onto his hand. Within another half hour, their healthy, 9 pound son was born. Logan helped Marie lay back on the bed as the nurse cleaned and examined him. He cried and laughed as he laid kisses over her face and looked back at their son, "Oh my god...he's beautiful."

Marie smiled weakly, "Yes...he is...I knew he would be..."

Logan laughed and kissed her again, "You are awe inspiring..."

They named their bundle of joy Xavier Logan Howlett.

For days after the birth, Marie was still surprisingly weak, but that didn't stop her from breastfeeding or having the baby brought to her for diaper changes. On the fifth day, Logan woke up to find that Marie had bled through the sheets and was running a high fever. He woke Judith so that she could care for the baby while he sent for the physician. By the time he arrived, Marie had fallen unconscious and her fever had spiked.

Logan immediately knew what was wrong. It wasn't until the doctor spoke the words, "puerperal fever" that he allowed himself to believe it.

The physician administered some medicines and turned to Logan, "Now...we must wait...hopefully her fever breaks...if not..."

Logan lowered his head and covered his face. He knew exactly what would happen if her fever didn't break. She would die...like so many other women had.

Logan sat down beside the bed and took Marie's clammy hand in his before kissing it and pressing his forehead against it, "Please...please...Marie...you have to get better...our son needs you...I need you. In the short time I've known you, you've come to encompass my whole life's happiness. You've made my life worth living...and I will never know a passion like ours. You're irreplaceable..."

All he heard in response was her shallow breathing. He stared at her for a full hour before sighing, "You can't die. Don't you remember what I said to you? You'll be a success if you just stay by my side. I know you, Marie. You're a winner, it's who you are. It's what you do. You fight, you live...you won't win if you don't get better...so you have to get better." He stared at her face and gently caressed her hand before breaking into powerful sobs, "Please? Please get better...Marie I can't live without you...please..."

Logan cried himself to sleep, laying on her hand.

The sound of a gentle cough woke him out of his slumber. He woke up and squinted against the bright sunlight as it broke through the windows of the bedroom.

Quickly sitting up, Logan saw Marie letting out a deep breath and blinking her eyes open. Her complexion had improved significantly since the previous evening and she had finally regained consciousness.

He gasped and stroked her head, immediately feeling her cool skin and realizing that her fever had broken, "Oh God..." he pulled her weak, limp body into a hug and kissed her cheeks, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Marie smiled and whispered wearily, "I promised I would never leave you..."

It took Marie some time to get better, but soon, she was back to her normal, albeit tired, self. When she'd had time to heal, she resumed a couple of her classes, leaving Xavier in the care of Judith during her absence, although she was never away for longer than two hours at a time.

Thirteen weeks after Xavier's birth, Logan was surprised when Marie came to bed, wearing nothing but a robe. When she straddled him and began kissing him, he jerked away and looked up at her confusedly, "What are you doing?"

"Xavier's asleep and it's been so long...I figured-"

"Wait...you want to make love to me?"

Marie laughed, "It's been three months. I think it's safe."

"Oh it is...I just...thought that after-"

She smiled, "There are ways round that, love...we'll be fine...besides. I'd rather die than live a life that keeps me from touching you."

Logan looked up into her eyes and ran a hand through her hair before bringing her lips down to his for a gentle kiss.

* * *

**THE END**

**For days, I struggled on how I should end this and rewrote this chapter like three times! (One version even had Marie dying). I am sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I'm still really sick. **


End file.
